Problem: The first three terms of an arithmetic sequence are 1, 10 and 19, respectively. What is the value of the 21st term?
Answer: The common difference for this arithmetic sequence is $10 - 1 = 9$, so the $21^{\text{st}}$ term is $1 + 9 \cdot 20 = \boxed{181}$.